The estimated 50,000-100,000 genes scattered along the human chromosomes offer tremendous promise for the understanding, diagnosis, and treatment of human diseases. In addition, probes capable of specifically hybridizing to loci distributed throughout the human genome find applications in the construction of high resolution chromosome maps and in the identification of individuals.
In the past, the characterization of even a single human gene was a painstaking process, requiring years of effort. Recent developments in the areas of cloning vectors, DNA sequencing, and computer technology have merged to greatly accelerate the rate at which human genes can be isolated, sequenced, mapped, and characterized. Cloning vectors such as yeast artificial chromosomes (YACs) and bacterial artificial chromosomes (BACs) are able to accept DNA inserts ranging from 300 to 1000 kilobases (kb) or 100-400 kb in length respectively, thereby facilitating the manipulation and ordering of DNA sequences distributed over great distances on the human chromosomes. Automated DNA sequencing machines permit the rapid sequencing of human genes. Bioinformatics software enables the comparison of nucleic acid and protein sequences, thereby assisting in the characterization of human gene products.
Currently, two different approaches are being pursued for identifying and characterizing the genes distributed along the human genome. In one approach, large fragments of genomic DNA are isolated, cloned, and sequenced. Potential open reading frames in these genomic sequences are identified using bio-informatics software. However, this approach entails sequencing large stretches of human DNA which do not encode proteins in order to find the protein encoding sequences scattered throughout the genome. In addition to requiring extensive sequencing, the bio-informatics software may mischaracterize the genomic sequences obtained. Thus, the software may produce false positives in which non-coding DNA is mischaracterizedas coding DNA or false negatives in which coding DNA is mislabeled as non-coding DNA.
An alternative approach takes a more direct route to identifying and characterizing human genes. In this approach, complementary DNAs (cDNAs) are synthesized from isolated messenger RNAs (mRNAs) which encode human proteins. Using this approach, sequencing is only performed on DNA which is derived from protein coding portions of the genome. Often, only short stretches of the cDNAs are sequenced to obtain sequences called expressed sequence tags (ESTs). The ESTs may then be used to isolate or purify extended cDNAs which include sequences adjacent to the EST sequences. The extended cDNAs may contain all of the sequence of the EST which was used to obtain them or only a portion of the sequence of the EST which was used to obtain them. In addition, the extended cDNAs may contain the full coding sequence of the gene from which the EST was derived or, alternatively, the extended cDNAs may include portions of the coding sequence of the gene from which the EST was derived. It will be appreciated that there may be several extended cDNAs which include the EST sequence as a result of alternate splicing or the activity of alternative promoters.
In the past, the short EST sequences which could be used to isolate or purify extended cDNAs were often obtained from oligo-dT primed cDNA libraries. Accordingly, they mainly corresponded to the 3' untranslated region of the mRNA. In part, the prevalence of EST sequences derived from the 3' end of the mRNA is a result of the fact that typical techniques for obtaining cDNAs, are not well suited for isolating cDNA sequences derived from the 5' ends of mRNAs. (Adams et al., Nature 377:174, 1996, Hillier et al., Genome Res. 6:807-828, 1996).
In addition, in those reported instances where longer cDNA sequences have been obtained, the reported sequences typically correspond to coding sequences and do not include the full 5' untranslated region of the mRNA from which the cDNA is derived. Such incomplete sequences may not include the first exon of the mRNA, particularly in situations where the first exon is short. Furthermore, they may not include some exons, often short ones, which are located upstream of splicing sites. Thus, there is a need to obtain sequences derived from the 5' ends of mRNAs which can be used to obtain extended cDNAs which may include the 5' sequences contained in the 5' ESTs.
While many sequences derived from human chromosomes have practical applications, approaches based on the identification and characterization of those chromosomal sequences which encode a protein product are particularly relevant to diagnostic and therapeutic uses. Of the 50,000-100,000 protein coding genes, those genes encoding proteins which are secreted from the cell in which they are synthesized, as well as the secreted proteins themselves, are particularly valuable as potential therapeutic agents. Such proteins are often involved in cell to cell communication and may be responsible for producing a clinically relevant response in their target cells.
In fact, several secretory proteins, including tissue plasminogen activator, G-CSF, GM-CSF, erythropoietin, human growth hormone, insulin, interferon-.alpha., interferon-.beta., interferon-.gamma., and interleukin-2, are currently in clinical use. These proteins are used to treat a wide range of conditions, including acute myocardial infarction, acute ischemic stroke, anemia, diabetes, growth hormone deficiency, hepatitis, kidney carcinoma, chemotherapy induced neutropenia and multiple sclerosis. For these reasons, extended cDNAs encoding secreted proteins or portions thereof represent a particularly valuable source of therapeutic agents. Thus, there is a need for the identification and characterizationof secreted proteins and the nucleic acids encoding them.
In addition to being therapeutically useful themselves, secretory proteins include short peptides, called signal peptides, at their amino termini which direct their secretion. These signal peptides are encoded by the signal sequences located at the 5' ends of the coding sequences of genes encoding secreted proteins. Because these signal peptides will direct the extracellular secretion of any protein to which they are operably linked, the signal sequences may be exploited to direct the efficient secretion of any protein by operably linking the signal sequences to a gene encoding the protein for which secretion is desired. This may prove beneficial in gene therapy strategies in which it is desired to deliver a particular gene product to cells other than the cell in which it is produced. Signal sequences encoding signal peptides also find application in simplifying protein purification techniques. In such applications, the extracellular secretion of the desired protein greatly facilitates purification by reducing the number of undesired proteins from which the desired protein must be selected. Thus, there exists a need to identify and characterize the 5' portions of the genes for secretory proteins which encode signal peptides.
Public information on the number of human genes for which the promoters and upstream regulatory regions have been identified and characterized is quite limited. In part, this may be due to the difficulty of isolating such regulatory sequences. Upstream regulatory sequences such as transcription factor binding sites are typically too short to be utilized as probes for isolating promoters from human genomic libraries. Recently, some approaches have been developed to isolate human promoters. One of them consists of making a CpG island library (Cross, S. H. et al., Purification of CpG Islands using a Methylated DNA Binding Column, Nature Genetics 6: 236-244 (1994)). The second consists of isolating human genomic DNA sequences containing SpeI binding sites by the use of SpeI binding protein. (Mortlock et al., Genome Res. 6:327-335, 1996). Both of these approaches have their limits due to a lack of specificity or of comprehensiveness.
5' ESTs and extended cDNAs obtainable therefrom may be used to efficiently identify and isolate upstream regulatory regions which control the location, developmental stage, rate, and quantity of protein synthesis, as well as the stability of the mRNA. (Theil et al., BioFactors 4:87-93, (1993). Once identified and characterized, these regulatory regions may be utilized in gene therapy or protein purification schemes to obtain the desired amount and locations of protein synthesis or to inhibit, reduce, or prevent the synthesis of undesirable gene products.
In addition, ESTs containing the 5' ends of secretory protein genes or extended cDNAs which include sequences adjacent to the sequences of the ESTs may include sequences useful as probes for chromosome mapping and the identification of individuals. Thus, there is a need to identify and characterize the sequences upstream of the 5' coding sequences of genes encoding secretory proteins.